


Safe and sound

by LeaahMiam



Series: OQ Angst Fest 2018 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaahMiam/pseuds/LeaahMiam
Summary: It’s not normal. It’s too easy. His senses are on high alert, expecting resistance at every turn. It’s too easy. He is missing something.#OQAngstFest





	Safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> First OQ fic! Yay!
> 
> For #OQAngstFest 2018  
> Prompts: #6: don't you dare die on me. #20 kidnapping. #41 you need to rest, i'll be right here. #50 i said i love you, and i meant it.

Left. Right. “Clear”, he says to his men. He walks forward, his riffle high and strong, finger calm next to the trigger. The team makes its way through the abandoned building easily, no one in sight to stop them, and it makes Robin’s gut itch. It’s not normal. It’s too easy. His senses are on high alert, expecting resistance at every turn. It’s too easy. He is missing something. They make their way through empty rooms, clearing the floor quickly. 

The radio clicks and John speaks in Robin’s ear: “I got a door to the basement in the South-East corner.”

“Coming to you”, Robin replies as he starts running to John’s position.

When the three men arrive, the second team’s riffles are pointed at the door waiting for something, anything to come through. 

Alan kicks the door open and retreats enough to let Mulan clear the entrance and the staircase. When she speaks, they go through in a tight formation. Robin debates whether to leave someone to stand guard at the door but he doesn’t want to risk being outmanned and so they keep walking in silence, weapons drown. 

They arrive in another long empty corridor. They move forward for the next twenty feet and come to a halt. Tuck heard a noise. Something faint. Whispers maybe. The team walks a few feet making as little sound as possible to find the source of the noise. The corridor turns left and so do they. The whisper turns into a soothing voice trying to calm whimpers. 

They progress towards the second door on the right and Robin’s dread multiplies with each step.

John and Alan walk a few feet further to secure the other side of the corridor while Tuck and Robin aim at the door. Mulan and Will stay behind, watching their six. They are all on tense, expecting an enemy to come at them at any moment now. Not seeing anyone before is way too strange, making it even more stressful. 

Robin throws a look at Tuck who places the block of C4 on the lock before taking a few steps back. 

“Take cover!” Robin yells to his team. 

They all move further away from the door and Tuck fires the explosives.

Then, everything goes fast. The door opens with a bang. They all aim their gun at the cloud of smoke, waiting for it to clear up. Robin enters the room, Tuck in tail. And then, he sees her. Finally.

 

Robin does not even assess the situation, he only runs to her. She is laying in another woman’s arms, the one shushing her, trying to quiet her. She looks so pale and small, bloodied and hurt.

“Regina…” he murmurs breathless. 

As he goes to touch her face, the woman slaps his hand away.

“Who are you? Are you… are you here to kill us?”

“What? No! We’re military! I’m Lieutenant Colonel Robin Locksley. We’re here to get you home.” 

“Oh…” The blonde seems to understand and willingly let Robin approach them. “She needs help. They hurt her. A lot.”

“Tuck!” Robin calls out.

“I’m right here.” 

Robin jumps out; he had not expected his medic to be so close already.

“Can you tell me what they did to her?” he asks to the blonde.

She looks ferocious guarding Regina. Like she’ll spit fire at whoever comes close to hurt them. 

“I don’t really know. I wasn’t there. They’d take her away and then she’d come back all beat up… I couldn’t help her.”

“It’s okay. This is not your fault. We’ll take care of her, she’ll be okay.” Tuck has always been the reassuring kind and his words are helping Robin as much as they are helping the other captive.

 

While the medic checks Regina’s injuries, the blonde relaxes her hold on her body letting her go, so Robin helps her to stand up.

“What’s your name?”

“Mallory Fletcher, Mal... I’m a photo journalist. How long… have I been... gone?”

“Miss Fletcher, it’s been almost a year. The United Kingdom has not stopped looking for you and negotiating for your release, but they haven’t had proof of life for half that time.”

Mal chuckles darkly. Her captors did seem to have lost interest in her for some time. Until Regina arrived, and she found herself sharing the room. 

 

Tuck’s voice brings them back to Regina. She’s in bad shape and needs medical attention, more than the medic can provide here.

Robin reaches for her and carries her in his arms out of the room. Ready to run like hell if need be. She was already a light weight before, but now, in his arms, she doesn’t weight anything. She looks too thin, almost deadly so. Now that he sees her closer, he can observe the damage made to her face, all the bruises, the scars… Regina’s breath is slow and weak. Robin holds her closer. 

“Don’t you dare die on me, Regina…” he whispers as the group makes its way out of the basement. “You’ll see your boy again. He’s waiting for you at home.”

 

They come out of the building without resistance. It has been weird to get in so easily, and it is weird to get out unscathed. It’s like they wanted them to find her. 

 

The jeeps are a few clicks out. Robin debates whether to split the team and have them bring it here or to walk there with Regina in his arms. He also knows the chopper is close by, waiting for his orders. He choses the chopper. He is not sure she’ll make it to the jeeps in her condition, and chances are Mal would not have the strength to walk that far.

He sends the call, and the team takes cover while waiting for their ride.

 

Regina awakens in his arms and starts to struggle.

“Shhh, shhh… It’s me. It’s Robin. I got you. You’re safe.”

“Robin?” she answers weakly. “You came?”

“Of course, I came. I said I love you, and I meant it. And now, I’m taking you home for that future we talked about.”

Tears start falling on her cheeks. She’s going home. She’s seeing Henry again soon. It’s over. She reaches for his face, but even the slightest movement hurts. 

“Don’t move, babe. The chopper is coming. You need to rest, I’ll be right here when you wake up. I promise.”

She nods painfully, and snuggles into his chest, listening to his heart beating. She’s starting to understand that this is real, that she is actually safe and going home. She turns her head to look at him one last time before closing her eyes, and whispers: “I love you too.”


End file.
